Sombra de ti
by Ariadna
Summary: Songfic. Yamara y parejas varias. Triste... Muy triste...


**Sombra de ti...**

_Por: Ariadna._

Ishida Yamato miró el escenario. Hace mucho que no se subía a uno. No sólo años habían pasado sino que décadas también. Él ya no era músico ¡Era un astronauta! ¿Qué hacía un astronauta en un escenario?

Respiró profundo y se dispuso a subir. Tal escenario era pequeño, de un bar al que él y sus amigos solían ir. Sólo conocidos lo escucharían.

Ya estando arriba recordó el motivo que lo había llevado hasta ahí. Evitó mirar a sus dos hijos mientras arreglaba su guitarra. Se ajustó la garganta y despacio, comenzó a cantar…

__

_Voy a dejar_

_Que mi guitarra diga todo lo que yo _

_No sé decir por mí..._

Natsuko y Touru bajaron la vista al escuchar los primeros acordes de la canción. Ellos habían oído a su padre componerla días atrás, sabían por qué lo había hecho y se tragaron sus propias lágrimas para evitar que su padre se detuviera. Sabían que la música era la única manera que él utilizaba para desahogar sus sentimientos más profundos y confusos. Él tenía que cantar hasta el final…

__

_O quizás deba esperar_

_A que el insulto del reloj_

_Acabe de planear mi fin..._

Takeru sintió la urgencia de abrazar a su hijo Kaede con fuerza. Y más aún, tenía ganas de abrazar a su hermano en esos momentos, pero Yamato no quiso abrazos, ni antes ni ahora. Así que simplemente lo escuchó, y pensó en su mujer.

Catherine estaba en Francia en aquellos días, ¡Lo que daría por poder besarla en ese instante! La ansiedad de su hermano mayor le cortaba la respiración con mucha facilidad…__

__

_Duelen tanto las sonrisas_

_Cuesta un mundo respirar..._

_Es que no tenerte aquí ya me hace mal_

Taichi escondió como pudo la pequeña lágrima que cayó por su mejilla. No lloró sólo por su amigo, sino también por su propio pesar… Ambos habían perdido algo importante, demasiado importante. Takao, su hijo, lo vio y se le acercó con una mirada de fortaleza. Ellos pasaron por lo mismo tiempo atrás.

Pensó en el amor angustiante que Yamato sentía en esos momentos, pensó en todo lo que había sido de sus vidas. Ah, no había forma de dejar tan hermosos recuerdos atrás, pero con ellos venía un futuro tan vacío…

__

_Me sigue rodeando_

_La sombra de ti_

_Y siguen rodando por ahí..._

_Todas las palabras que dijimos_

_Y los besos que nos dimos..._

Mimi era la única que no se había aguantado el llanto. ¿Por qué no llorar ante una perdida como esa? ¿Por qué todos guardaban silencio? ¿Realmente creían que ocultando sus sentimientos ayudaban al destruido Yamato y su familia?

Se aferró a Michael con fuerza, sin soltarlo en ningún momento. ¿Qué tal si a ella le pasara lo mismo? ¿Qué tal si dejara solos a Michael y su hijo Maron?

No, no quería imaginar ese mismo desastre.

__

_Como siempre_

_Hoy estoy_

_Pensando en ti._

Koushirou e Iori se mantenían callados, escuchando la leve música que provenía de la voz casi quebrada de Yamato. Sí, sabían lo que se sentía, no era exactamente lo mismo, pero perder a un ser tan querido, tan amado… Ese sentimiento los había invadido años atrás, cuando eran pequeños. Pero ahora todo lo hacía volver.

Pensar que alguna de las mujeres de su propia vida, fueran sus esposas, Lora y María, o sus hijas, Satsuki y Meiko, terminaran perdidas en el abismo de la muerte, los dejaba con un muy mal sabor de boca, realmente terrible…

__

_Debes saber_

_Que hay pedazos de tu boca sin querer_

_Regados por aquí..._

Miyako y Ken intercambiaron miradas, y se sonrieron con tristeza. Algún día esa maldad llamada muerte les tocaría a ellos, y por muy preparados que creyeran estar, les pasaría lo mismo que a Yamato.

Miraron hacia sus tres hijos, Midori, Osamu y Ryou. Sólo bastaba esperar, o más bien desear, que aquel día final estuvieran todos juntos, y que nada interrumpiera el último beso entre los dos. Y si no fuera así, al menos deseaban que nada se interpusiera entre sus miradas…

__

_Y que tropiezo cada día sin pensar_

_Con un viejo recuerdo más_

_Y alguna nueva historia gris..._

Jou suspiró al recordar que había sido él quien obligó a Yamato a subir al escenario y desahogar sus sentimientos con letras musicales. Esperaba que eso ayudara después de tanto dolor, tanto llanto…

¿Y ahora qué más podía pasar? La vida era una cosa impredecible. Deseó tener a su lado a Shun y a Chizuru en esos momentos, pero tanto su hijo como su esposa habían tenido que excusarse por no ir; se sentía algo vacío sin ellos. Eran su vida, SU vida impredecible. Esa vida que les había regalado tantos días felices y otros tan tormentosos.

Entonces volvió a preguntarse, ¿Y ahora, qué más podía pasar?

__

_Si no puedo estar contigo_

_Ya no puedo estar sin ti... _

_Cada vez se hace más duro ser feliz_

Daisuke notó el gesto nervioso que hacía su esposa, Noriko, con sus manos. Al parecer le sudaban mucho. Ella siempre fue algo nerviosa, pero en esos momentos era cuando demostraba más inquietud. Le tomó sus manos con las propias para acariciarlas y tranquilizarlas, pero lo cierto es que él también buscaba apoyo en ella.

No pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver como su hijo Yutaka se les acercó para calmar a ambos. Ese chico realmente era fuerte de mente y corazón, pero el pesimismo del aire podía vencer incluso al más vigoroso…

__

_Me sigue rodeando_

_La sombra de ti_

_Y siguen rodando por ahí..._

_Todas las palabras que dijimos_

_Y los besos que nos dimos..._

Hikari lo sintió, y también lo vio. El dolor que sentía Yamato era algo inevitable, y trató de hacérselo entender a ese espíritu que lo rodeaba, pero no lo logró.

Exhaló de manera alargada al darse por vencida, ese espíritu no dejaría a su amigo en paz. Pero la tristeza no lo abandonaría así, no con una sombra persiguiéndolo, no si no le servía para volver a reunirlo con su amada, no si no le permitía una mejor despedida.

Su hijo, Satoru, había visto a tal ser también, pero el chico igualmente no dijo nada y pareció resignado. Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Wallace, para descansar del agotamiento por comunicarse con el fantasma, y se dejó llevar por la música…

__

_Como siempre_

_Hoy estoy_

_Pensando en ti._

Gabumon trató de mantenerse cerca de su compañero, pero mientras cantaba estaba demasiado lejos. Vino del Mundo Digital apenas se enteró de la noticia, cuando Piyomon estalló en llanto como una histérica por la pérdida.

En esos momentos sabía que Agumon y Palmon, así como los digimons de los hijos de Yamato y los demás, la estarían tranquilizando. Pero le sería difícil recuperarse de algo así, pasaría mucho tiempo… Tanto que quizás Piyomon moriría antes de asimilarlo por completo, y pensar en más muertes hizo que el digimon de la Amistad agitara su cabeza con desesperanza…

__

_Todas las palabras que dijimos_

_Y los besos que nos dimos..._

Yamato mantenía sus ojos cerrados, tan solo concentrado en la letra, tratando de olvidar su pena, expulsándola para afuera…

Todo lo que daría para que el dolor se fuera, todo lo que daría por volver a verla, todo lo que daría por estar con ella… Pero no todos los deseos se hacen realidad.

__

_Como siempre_

_Hoy estoy_

_Pensando en ti…_

El espíritu que Hikari había tratando de convencer que se alejara seguía negándose a apartarse de la espalda de Yamato. Ese fantasma era lo que quedaba del alma de Sora…

Había muerto unos días atrás y todos quedaron devastados. Pero ella no quería irse, no quería abandonar a Natsuko, a Touru, a Piyomon, y por sobre todo a Yamato.

No le importó lo que Hikari pensara, no le importaba nada más que el corazón destrozado de su esposo, su amor y mejor amigo. No lo abandonaría, nada le haría hacer eso, lo seguiría como una sombra hasta que llegara el día en que Yamato dejara el mundo de los vivos como ella. Estaban destinados a estar juntos, vivos o muertos. Nada los separaría jamás. Ella sólo pensaría en él… Tanto como él pensaba en ella.

**Fin**


End file.
